SceneLC01Accusor.txt
RESceneLC01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00249621 |before=Accusor: Christ. |response=''{You're pretty torn up about having to kill someone. / Grateful}'' I, I need to get out of here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018007C |before= |response=''{You just killed someone who tried to kill you. / Somber}'' Christ. |after=Accusor: I, I need to get out of here. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00181E39 |before= |response=''{Furious. / Angry}'' I said quiet! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E74E |trow=4 |before= |response=''{You've got a gun trained on someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' Shut your mouth or I swear I'll shut it for you. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{You've got a gun trained on someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' Quiet synth! You're not talking your way out of this. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{You've got a gun trained on someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' I said keep your mouth shut. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{You've got a gun trained on someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' No more from you. You're not replacing me. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00180070 |before=Accusor: Dammit, I'll kill you both! |response=''{You're holding a guy to the head of someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' No! He wants me dead. He's never going to stop! I have to kill him. |after=Accused: Don't listen to it. It'll say anything to convince you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018006C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why don't you just tell me how this happened? |response=''{Angry}'' How this... fine. I was on my way to Bunker Hill. I round a bend and I see this guy. Me. Gun drawn. Ready to fire. After that, it's, it's a blur. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Holding a gun to the head of someone who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' We scuffled for a while but I won. Now I don't know what else I can say to convince you. He's the synth. Now are you going to get out of my way? |after=Player Default: Look. All I need is for you to put down the gun. Then we can talk this through. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0017E74B |before=Accused: Please! You've got to help me. This guy's a synth and he's going to kill me and replace me and my family... oh god, my kids... |response=''{You're holding a gun to the head of a man who tried to kill you. / Angry}'' Don't you dare bring them up! He's the synth and he wants to replace me! |after=Accused: Please, please you've got to believe me. You can't let that thing do this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017E741 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look. All I need is for you to put down the gun. Then we can talk this through. |response=''{You were just convinced to stop point a gun at someone you think is trying to kill you. / Worried}'' I- alright. I'm putting the gun away. |after=Accused: Oh thank god. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Look. All I need is for you to put down the gun. Then we can talk this through. |response=''{You've got a gun trained on someone you think is trying to kill you. / Worried}'' No. No, he'll kill us both! |after=Player Default: Look. All I need is for you to put down the gun. Then we can talk this through. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0017E733 |before=Accused: Oh thank god. |response=''{Someone you trusted just turned on you. / Disbelief}'' Dammit, I'll kill you both! |after=Accusor: No! He wants me dead. He's never going to stop! I have to kill him. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0017E72D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{You just executed someone who was trying to kill you. / Neutral}'' It's done. |after=Accusor: I, I need to get out of here. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You just executed someone who was trying to kill you. / Neutral}'' Oh god... |after=Accusor: I, I need to get out of here. |abxy=A2a}} |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=0017E732 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{You just executed a man who was genetically engineered to look just like you. / Disbelief}'' Christ. That thing was wearing my face. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just executed a man who was genetically engineered to look just like you. / Disbelief}'' Why the hell would the Institute want to replace me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just executed a man who was genetically engineered to look just like you. / Disbelief}'' The Institute. They're monsters... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just had to kill someone who had your face. / Somber}'' I can't believe I did it... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just had to kill someone who had your face. / Somber}'' That thing was wearing my face... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just had to kill someone who had your face. / Somber}'' Look, I-I'm not that interested in chatting right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You just had to kill someone who had your face. / Somber}'' Please. I just want to be alone. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files